


Bronze Medal

by arandomshipper (Giveadogabone)



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper
Summary: Tomo being Tomo.





	Bronze Medal

The stage was set for the showdown of epic proportions. The three competitors stared each other down, determination evident in an atmosphere charged with fighting spirit. The high school girl with short brown hair, steel in her gaze and stubbornness in the set of her chin. The elfin teen in a green hat and tunic also looked...well, actually, he looked more bored than anything, leaning back with his hands behind his head and his feet up on the table. But the last teenager, this one a spiky redhead with a katana, he...hmmm...to be perfectly honest, he wasn't really showing any tension either, his blank exterior not giving much sign of emotion at all. Of course, this only meant the high school girl was the one of the three with the strongest will to win, giving her the clear cut edge in this trial of endurance and focus. Yes, her path to victory was paved in gold, secured by the negligence of her opponents. It was just a matter of time before-

Yomi was baffled at the scene when she first entered the room. Not all of the scene. Most of it was fairly normal. What was baffling was Tomo being quiet, an extreme rarity in and of itself, and for some strange reason alternating a death glare between the other two occupants of the room, both of whom were rightly ignoring her existence and minding their own business. But Yomi was something of an expert in all things Tomo, and she did finally figure it out, announcing her conclusion audibly with an earth shaking sigh of exasperation.

"Tomo, you are not going to beat Link and Chrono in the No Talking game."

"Am so! They're about to crack, I can feel it!"

Yomi pinched the bridge of her nose. "They're not about to crack. They probably don't even know you're playing. They're going to beat you because not talking is natural for them and impossible for you, and-"

"Impossible? HAH! I don't know the meaning of the word!"

"AND, as I was saying, you already lost, because you talked to me. Now, stop being silly and find something productive to do with your time."

"Oh, no! Yomiiiiiiii! You made me lose! I was so close, too!"

"You were NOT close."

"I was! I was really close! I got third place!"

"Third place in a three person competition is called last."

"Second runner up!"

"You lost, and it wasn't close. Stop trying to make yourself sound better."

"Bronze medal!"


End file.
